Athletes in various sports desire footwear that is designed to meet the particular challenges presented by their sport. For example, in many sports, athletes may desire to adjust the tightness of their shoes or other footwear in a relatively fast and easy manner. Such sports may include, but are not limited to, road cycling, mountain biking, skiing, snowboarding, and rollerblading. Cycling shoes, for example, may be constructed of material that loosens as it warms up due to the heat generated by a cyclist during a ride. As such, a cyclist may at times wish to tighten their shoes in the middle of a ride. On the other hand, a cyclist may also experience swelling of their feet during a ride. As such, a cyclist may at times wish to loosen their shoes during a ride. Moreover, whether in a race or out on a friendly group ride, a cyclist may wish to make such adjustments easily without dismounting from the bicycle.